


Strip

by SalemDae_45



Category: Law & Order: SVU, Oz (TV)
Genre: Early Work, F/F, Implied Relationships, M/M, Slash, Strip Tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-14
Updated: 2011-09-14
Packaged: 2017-10-23 18:10:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/253340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SalemDae_45/pseuds/SalemDae_45
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Toby gets a surprise of his life when Olivia and Casey takes him to a male strip club.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strip

Disclaimer: I don’t own Law and Order SVU or Oz. The only thing I do own is this story that was inspired by a dream.

 

  
**~~oOo~~**   


 

“Where the hell are we going?” The new Assistant District Attorney Tobias Beecher asked while following the two women in front of him.

“It’s a surprise, Chancellor,” Olivia Benson smirked.

Toby rolled his eyes.

“You don’t have to call me that, Olivia, we are not working. But, please tell me where are we going?”

“Wait and found out, Beecher,” Casey Novak said.

Toby kept his mouth shut while looking at his surroundings. He looked at the creamy black night sky and the numerous people walking pass him and his co-workers. He sighed, pulling the collar of his coat near his neck. He didn’t know why he let Olivia convince him to join them. He had piles of cases and only had a limited time to review them. He barely had free time since he spend most of it working. Well, sometimes he played lover to a certain brunette detective that brought him to the highest peak of pleasure. A brunette detective he wouldn’t mind seeing tonight and the next night.

Elliot Stabler was his new addiction. An addiction Toby could not stop using, no matter how hard he tried to quit. He had only been the new Assistant District Attorney for four months and already he fucked his co-worker. But Toby knew his drug before he became the new ADA. He met Elliot at the courthouse which led to Elliot inviting him to his house. Before Toby knew it, he spent the whole weekend riding Stabler’s dick.

Toby knew he couldn’t have Elliot sexually or privately. He knew it but it wasn’t clicking in his complex mind. When he tried to avoid Elliot, he started to miss him. Elliot was married with five kids and it should have stopped him but it didn’t. He simply enjoyed Elliot’s company and his corky humor. Elliot made him smile despite his sometimes cold demeanor and bad attitude. If only the man was single, then Toby wouldn’t feel guilty for sleeping with him.

As they got closer to their destination, Toby’s jaw dropped. He stared at the bright red letters above the building. His eyes spotted men and some women in line as a tall, well-built man stood in front of the door. Toby didn’t notice Olivia pulling his arm.

“I…didn’t know you were taking me to a…”

“Thanks Jack,” Casey said while Olivia and Toby followed her inside the building.

Toby’s eyes widen as he saw several men, barely wearing a g-string, dancing in front of their adoring audience. Women and rubbed their hands on the semi-nude men’s chests, thighs, and even on their cocks. Toby saw one exotic dancer moving his hips and cock in front of an elderly woman. The dancer hands rubbed on his tone chest and slowly down his glisten navel. He briefly grabbed his dick while the older woman put a twenty in his g-string.

Toby glance at the men, feeling his pants tighten. The men grinned at him, licking his lips and caressing his cock. He winked at Toby who blushed brightly.

Toby saw Casey and Olivia and quickly walked toward them. He never went to an exclusive male strip club. The strip clubs his father and friends took him was mostly filled with half-naked woman doing more than dancing. He remembered his father taking one of the dancers to a private room and one of his friends slapped the strippers’ asses when he was pleased with the performance. Toby never went to another strip club after he married his wife.

Toby pulled out a cigarette from his coat pocket and lightened it. He wondered why Olivia would take him to such a club. What was the purpose of taking him to see half-naked, very handsome men, thrusting their hips in front of people’s faces? Toby didn’t mind the last part, although he rather has a very attractive male detective giving him a private lap dance.

“Having fun yet,” Olivia asked as they seated in front of the main stage.

“I’m having the best time of my life. I still don’t know why I let you talk me into going to a strip club with you and Casey. I should be at home doing paperwork,” Toby took off his coat.

“Come on, Toby, lighten up and enjoy yourself. You have plenty of time to do paperwork and besides,” the female detective smirked, “there’s a surprise for you.”

“Great, can’t wait,” Toby said sarcastically.

 _What kind of surprise would that be, besides gorgeous men dancing in front of me,_ he thought while taking a drag from his cigarette.

Soon the music ceased as a very vibrant and stylist drag queen appeared on the main stage.

“Is everyone having a great time, tonight?” she yelled.

All the people in the room yelled from the bottom of their lungs. Toby rolled his eyes as he exhaled smoke from his mouth.

“Do ya’ll want more?!”

More screams were heard from every part of the building. Toby leaned against the seat, his legs spread apart. If that was his surprise, then he should have stayed at home. He was bored already.

“Our next performer is new to the stage. He’ll promise to make your experience worth wild. Put your hands together for one of New York’s finest, Officer Chris Keller,” The drag queen left the stage and a man appeared.

Officer Chris Keller wore a dark blue police uniform with a black tie, black hat, and a belt that fitted his waist. He frowned while black shades covered his eyes. Tobias continued to smoke, thinking the man wasn’t going to do great. He looked at Olivia and Casey, who were giggling and smirking.

 _What the hell is wrong with them?_ , he thought, looking at Officer Keller who was still frowning.

Soon the music became more upbeat as the baseline vibrated through the room. The officer remained still until the rich Latin’s club beat etched in the background. The first line of the song made the officer body respond slowly. He tilted his head to the side as he began to move his hips while his hands went from the back of his head to the tip of his black tie. Officer Keller hips moved circularly, his member pressed firmly against his tight pants. One of his hands stroked his clothed chest sensually before sliding it to his cock.

Toby blew smoke out of his mouth as he stared at the man dancing seductively. He watched the officer titled his head while his hips rise and fall to the beat. His shoulders relaxed, his hands caressed the back of his neck and his back arched. He untucked his dark blue shirt from his pants and lifted it, showing some of his abs. The officer’s hand glided on his tone abs and navel, his hips rocked to the increasing jungle beat.

The man undid his tie slowly, allowing each finger to caressed the silk cloth. He threw to the crowd before unbutton his shirt, revealing his whole glisten six pack. He threw the shirt to one of the audience as his hips kept moving and hands touching his chest and hard nipples. The man looked at Toby and smiled, letting his hands fondled the bulge in his pants.

Toby’s breathing became shallow by every movement of the man’s body. He took another drag of his cigarette and nearly dropped it. He moved uncomfortable in the seat.

Officer Keller touched from the side of his thigh to his inner thigh, teasing still clothed skin. He putted his hands on the pole, dropped it like it’s hot. He wrapped his legs around the pole and spanned. He spanned until he was at the top of the pole and slide down, bending his back halfway. When his feet landed on the wood, his legs spread around the metal stick. He slowly rose from the floor as his chest lean against the pole. Officer Keller arched his back, stretching out his abs and his hips continued to rock. Officer Keller flicked his tongue against the metal before sticking it out to the audience. He wiggled it, letting it touched his upper lip. Many women tried to touch him but he moved away, wiggling his finger at them.

Toby looked at Olivia and Casey who whistled at the man. A huge smirk appeared on Olivia face as she waved a dollar bill in her hand. Toby laughed, couldn’t believe she was really enjoying herself in a male strip club. He returned his attention the stripper who had his hands on his pants, slowly unzipping it. He lowered his pants, exposing his v-line and some of his dark brown public hair. He turned away from the audience and pulled down his pants until it hit the edge of his ass. The officer shakes his hips, his ass jiggled. Toby parted his mouth as the exotic dancer swayed until he faced the audience and took off his pants. He let his head back as he caressed from the crock of his neck to the middle of his chest.

Toby licked his suddenly dried lips as he stared at the hung cock behind the thin blue fabric. The man hooked his hands on the string of his panties and slowly pulled them down, revealing dark brown public hair and the skin of his cock. He put his hands behind his head and rolled his hips. He pulled up his blue panties as he stick out his tongue and licked his lips seductively.

 _Would he stop being a goddamn tease!_ Toby thought, feeling his bulge tighten and rubbing the back of his blonde hair. Sweat form on his forehead while his hands gripped the arm rest.

The male stripper let his head go while moving his hips and popping his ass. He moved to the pole and lean against it. His hands clutched the metal pole, his hips swayed to each side and stomach twisted to the music rhythmic tune. He spotted Toby in the front seat. He smirked while moving seductively to the younger man. One of his hands let go of the pole and slide it into his panties. He began to stroke his member, never leaving Toby out of his sight.

Toby crossed his legs and undid some buttons of his shirt. He exhaled at the sight of the officer stimulating himself in front of the audiences. He heard encouragement from the crowd, some even whistled. Toby didn’t know if he should encourage the man or just watch. Whatever he decided to do, he didn’t want Officer Keller to stop.

Officer Chris released his cock and stepped off the stage and stood in front of Toby. The tiniest shiver from Toby gave Officer Keller great pleasure as he stood in front of the man. He put his hands on Toby’s and led them up and down his tight chest and inner thigh. He felt Toby squeezed his cock while leaning against the seat. A flirty smile brightened on Officer Keller’s tan face.

The officer stripper thrust his hips, letting his hand stroke his sealed dick. He sat on the Toby’s lap; the smirking never left his face. He rolled his stomach while Toby let his head back and licked his lips. The younger man’s hands caressed Officer Keller’s bared legs, thighs, and hips, feeling every muscle. The curves of Officer Keller’s body felt familiar to Toby. As if he knew the man from somewhere, but his mind did not function correctly. He was too busy enjoying the sensation of the exotic dancer. His hands squeezed on the officer’s ass while several people whistled and cheered in the background. Some even put money in his panties but it didn’t phrase the stripper.

Officer Keller leaned against Toby’s ear and nibbled it. Toby closed his eyes and enjoyed the little lap dance from the stranger.

“You like what you see,” the man whispered huskily.

Toby felt the beard nubs against his cheek as the voice sound vaguely familiar. He could have sworn it was…

“Oh yes,” Toby whispered.

Officer Chris chuckled as he faced Toby, his tongue barely touching the younger man’s lips.

“That’s not all I have for you, Toby.”

Toby quickly opened his eyes and stared into the shaded eyes. The man still grinned, his body moving against Toby.

The noisy background faded away as Toby looked in between the man’s thigh. He noticed a small, purple butterfly on his left inner thigh. Then he looked at the god-like tattoo on Officer Keller’s left arm. Toby stared at the devious man. Officer Keller grinned while Toby’s mouth parted. Before he could say anything, the man kissed him passionately. Officer Keller tasted every part of Toby’s mouth, causing the younger man to moan between the kisses. Soon, the officer pulled away while the impeccable grin remained on his face. He still stared at Toby, massaging his cock a little more before going back to the stage.

Toby stared at the man, feeling hot underneath his clothes. Then a grin appeared and remained on his face.

Several women tried to grab the officer’s jocks while others put dollars in his panties. Before they could calm themselves down, the officer took off his blue panties to reveal his semi-hard cock. He continued to dance, even turned around and shakes his full ass in front of the audience. He stroked his cock, caressed his muscles as the music came to an end. Officer Chris Keller ended his routine and bowed to the audience. He watched Toby, seeing the vivid grin on his face.

Toby parted his legs, revealing his noticeable hard cock in his pants. He licked his lips slowly, allowing the man to see every movement of his long, pink tongue. The grin stayed on the officer face as he exited the stage.

The drag queen fanned herself as she came on stage.

“Damn, that man know _how_ to work his body. Let’s hear it for Officer Chris Keller!”

Everyone in the building shouted, clapped, and whistled for Officer Chris Keller. Some even chanted for him to come back on stage. Toby, on the other hand, couldn’t wait to see Officer Keller. He had a lot of things to tell and show him.

Olivia wrapped her arm around Toby’s shoulders and pressed her face near his ear.

“I told you there was a surprise for you,” she chuckled softly.

Toby blushed, wrapping his arms around her shoulders.

“You were right, it was a great surprise!” Toby shouted.

Olivia laughed as she released Toby and talked to Casey.

Toby sighed. He didn’t expect to see _him_ in a male strip club. He thought he was too prude to ever enter into a place with so much nudity. Toby was wrong as the vision of his lover flashed in his mind. He smiled, allowing the memories to wash over him.

Toby was about to watch the next stripper when he felt someone covering his eyes. He smiled.

“Guess who?”

“Well, you couldn’t be the very bad tempered and puritan Elliot Stabler, now could it,” Toby teased.

“Whatever, Beecher,” Elliot released his hands from his lover’s eyes.

Toby eyes lingered on the tight-fitted white-beater which was underneath the leather jacket, and low-waist jeans that hugged his ass. Toby thought the man was hot but preferred him naked.

“Elliot, you did a good job! I didn’t know you could move like that. Is there something you haven’t told me,” Olivia hugged him.

“Thanks, Liv and no, I’m not hiding anything,” he chuckled.

“Nice job, Elliot. I wish we got to see that side of you sometime,” Casey teased.

“Maybe another time, Casey, I don’t want the boys at the station knowing what I do on the side,” then he looked at Toby, “So, what did you think of the show, Beecher?”

Toby shrugged.

“I thought it was alright. You could have done better.”

Elliot almost frowned when he saw a slick grin on Toby’s face. He pulled Toby from his seat and pressed him near his chest. He putted his lips on Toby’s ear.

“What can I do to make it better?”

Toby frowned, but a smile threatened to appear on his face.

“How about coming to my place? You can practice on me all night long,”

Elliot grinned before capturing Toby’s lips. He slides his tongue deep into Toby’s throat, causing the man to moan and grabbed his neck. They made out like teenagers, trying to feel each other body. They would have done more until they heard Olivia’s clearing her throat.

“Not now, fellas, there are people in this room.”

“Yea, get a room, boys,” Casey shouted.

Toby and Elliot laughed while Toby grabbed his hand.

“Let’s take their advice, Eli,” Toby led him through the crowd.

Elliot said good-bye to his friends, following his lover out of the building. Elliot wrapped his arms around Toby’s waist and started kissing his neck, his tongue licking the crock of his neck. Toby flagged a taxi and they quickly got in the car. There Elliot and he kissed some more, hands roamed on one other’s body. Elliot sucked from his cheek to the exposed neck. Toby straddled his lap and took off his leather jacket. He raised the white-beater, licking the middle of his chest until he reached his nipples. He put the tiny nubs in between his teeth and tugged on it. Elliot rested his head on the seat as Toby moved lower until he stopped at his belt.

Toby unbuckled his belt and about to undo his pants when the taxi driver made it to his apartment. The two men got out of the taxi quickly. Toby and Elliot sucked, nibbled, and bit each other as they went inside the elevator and rode to Toby’s floor. Toby quickly opened the door to his apartment and pushed Elliot inside the bedroom. He began to take off his clothes as Elliot did the same. After discarding their clothes, Elliot sat on the bed and Toby mounted him. Toby kissed him from his lips to his aching nipples. He teased each one while stretch marks clouded his back. He glided his tongue to his navel and licked inside it, making his lover ached his back and throw back his head. He almost kneaded his lover’s cock when Elliot stopped him. Toby froze, thinking Elliot changed his mind.

“What? Did I do anything wrong,” he asked.

Elliot grinned.

“No. I just want to savor the moment,” his hands caressed Toby’s cheek.

“Me too, El,” Toby replied before kissing him softly.

Elliot lied on the bed, bring Toby with him. They continued to kiss as his hand massaged Toby’s back. He tugged on Toby’s lip before Toby nibbled from under his chin to his navel. He caressed the exposed skin, feeling Elliot’s exhaled. He smirked before sinking to the floor and sucked on his dick.

All Elliot could do was close his eyes and pushed Toby’s lips closer to his leaking cock.

  
**~*~**   


Toby walked into the police station with a huge smile. He put a case file on Olivia’s desk. She looked from her computer and smiled.

“Nice seeing a smile on your face, Chancellor.”

Toby ignored the title.

“Good to smile again! The better news is that child molester bastard is in jail. Thanks for the new evidence, Detective Benson,” he said.

Before Olivia could reply, Elliot came in the room with a sour frown. Toby’s bright smile turned into a frown. Elliot stood in front of the ADA, arms folded.

“Can I speak with you alone, Chancellor?”

Toby looked at Olivia.

“Excuse me for a minute, Olivia.” Then he followed Elliot into an empty interrogation room.

Toby was about to speak when Elliot pressed him against the wall and fucked his mouth. Toby wrapped his arms around Elliot’s neck while Elliot rubbed his cock near his own. Toby sucked in some air, feeling Elliot nibbled on his neck and underneath his chin. It took them several minutes before both men pulled away. Elliot grinned at the swollen lip Toby. He caressed Toby’s cheek and blonde locks.

“Good morning, Toby,” Elliot whispered.

“Good morning to you too. Where is the asshole Elliot Stabler and what had you done with him,” he teased.

Elliot laughed.

“He’s still there. Probably show up later this afternoon. In the meantime, this one wants more of you,” he kissed him again.

Toby stopped him and pressed his forehead against his lover’s.

“About last night,” he started.

“Yea,” Elliot asked.

“Maybe you should do it again. Perhaps, you could do it after work, at my apartment, with no clothes on?”

Elliot frowned and moved away from Toby. He almost headed toward the door.

“No.”

Toby almost commented when he saw a smirk on his lover’s face.

“How about you give me a strip tease? I rather see you with no clothes tonight,” he chuckled, “I see you later, Toby,” then he left the room.

Toby laughed as he followed his lover out the room.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this...nevermind. I'm going to use my old notes when this story was originally posted.
> 
> "This story was inspired by a dream I had a couple of months ago. It involves Elliot Stabler being a stripper. At first, I wasn’t going to write it but thanks to the encouragement of metalchick_36 and roguemarch, this story would not have happen. So enjoy this little piece."


End file.
